You know you're obsessed when School Edition
by Olivia Greene
Summary: We all know the general danger signs of a PotO obsession, don't we? But what about the more specific ones, the ones that show up only in a school environment and do strange things to the way you perceive your subjects...? Read on for more.


_A/N: Werl, it's not precisely another chapter of the List, but… it just happened. I was attempting to write another ten points, but then they started changing track and the 'You know you're obsessed when - School Edition' list was born. Basically the same, just relating to my own school experience, and, I guess, a bit more specific than the List is. _

_Thanks so much to everyone who's been reviewing the List. This one goes out to you…__enjoy!_

1.  
When your Economics teacher writes the acronym for Factors of Production on the board, you nearly choke to death trying not to laugh out loud, but instead snigger evilly and mutter something about a 'slave of fashion'. (In fact, Economics is just riddled with amusing little acronyms, but that's another story for later.)

2.  
It's impossible to be asked to calculate the 'point of inflection' on a calculus graph without breaking into song (or humming, if you happen to find yourself writing an exam at that point). Or, for that matter, when your Economics teacher starts talking about the fact that 'If you find you're producing at point A on the curve, then you know you've passed the point of maximum revenue.' -- yep, Economics is indeed a very interesting subject XD

3.  
One day when you were hellishly bored in science (which happens far too often!) and staring blindly at the periodic table of the elements, you happened to find a fitting element for each character from Ph.o.t.O. You now find learning about substitution, addition and - _especially_ - elimination reactions exceedingly entertaining...

(Only, I'm not quite sure yet whether Mg stands for Meg or Mme. Giry. What do you think?)

4.  
Your stupid brain has the hellishly annoying (and utterly unwanted) ability to link each and every English setwork piece (including most poems as well - even 'Kubla Khan'!) to Ph.o.t.O.. In fact, last year, with it's setworks of 'Othello' (too obvious to explain - even Leroux used this one!) and 'To kill a Mockingbird' (Two words: 'Boo' Radley.), was downright horrible!

5.  
The only quote from your setwork, 'Macbeth', that you can ever remember is "Oh horror, horror, horror!".

6.  
You've just discovered your dream job - in your science textbook. The name: phototherapist.

7.  
Your friends wonder if you realize that it doesn't entail what you think it entails.

8.  
When, during math period, an announcement is made calling for all bridge building society members to meet after school, you catch yourself muttering something about the bridge being crossed and watching it burn, much to the discomfort of the people sitting behind you (who just so happen to be members of said bridge building society...)

9.  
You can't even answer the questions on your English language paper properly: when asked to analyze an advertisement for an Ericsson cellphone, you misspell Ericsson, Eriksson. **Twice**. *facepalm*

10.  
You nigh hyperventilate (surreptitiously, of course) in the middle of Afrikaans period on discovering that, in your new Afr. comprehension module, one exercise contains adverts for plays and the like, and one of the plays advertised happens to be called 'the Nightingale and the Rose'.  
And even though it's the Oscar Wilde version, and therefore has absolutely nothing to do with what you're thinking of, for the rest of the day, you're on about the differences between, and significance of, red and white roses.

PS: by now your friends think a shrink should be consulted...

_Hmmn… I'm actually rather beginning to like these little list-style drabbles. Perhaps there will be more in__ the future as a result, but the first List will take preference - fair is fair. Ah, to be quite honest, I dunno what I'll post next - considering how frighteningly close exams are at present, probably nothing, as far as the holidays after them go … well, that's now a different story entirely… XD _


End file.
